1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to hammocks and similar types of structures. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved device for both attaching the head of a hammock to its associated support ropes and maintaining the head in a spread condition to prevent its collapse when weight is applied to the bed of the hammock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hammock is generally in the form of a rectangular-shaped bed formed from flexible material, such as a sheet of woven fabric. The opposite heads of the hammock are each attached to a plurality of support ropes which, in turn, are converged for a single-point attachment to a suitable support. In order to prevent the heads of the hammock from collapsing inwardly when weight is applied to the bed, a rigid spreader bar is used to maintain each head in a stretched or spread condition.
A typical hammock head is formed from a sewn hem which is provided with a plurality of spaced metal grommets through which the ends of the support ropes are looped and secured. The spreader bar may be disposed in its position of use by, alternatively, wedging the opposite ends of the bar between the outermost support ropes, inserting the support ropes through a corresponding number of spaced apertures formed in the bar, or inserting the bar into a longitudinal slot formed in the hem of the head. These known arrangements require separate manufacturing procedures for forming the diffrrent required structures for attaching the support ropes to the hammock head and maintaining the head in a spread condition.
The prior art has also recognized the advantage of utilizing a single device for both attaching the head of the hammock to its support ropes and maintaining the head in a spread condition. These devices have generally been in the form of modified spreader bar structures which are somewhat complicated in configuration, difficult to manufacture and limited in application of use.